Twitter, Texts and BertieBertG
by Hopesarahsarah
Summary: Sophie is stuck between 2 boys both her Bestfriends and she is in love with both who will love her the way she truely desires?
1. Twitter, texts and Bertiebertg

**Hey this is my first Fanfic take it easy on me. Any feedback at all would be good or just do whatever side not this is not real i am in no way like Sophie **

Scrolling up my twitter feed I see a recommended person to follow 'Bertie Gilbert'. For once I actually pay attention to it, strange I don't know why but I felt a force of attraction their? Does that sound cheesy, I literally mean it though, not to mention he looks gorgeous, you must think I am so vain?

I notice it says he is a YouTuber surprising I haven't noticed him before I spend most of my life on YouTube, seriously ask all my friends at college, I think I have a problem. I look at his videos and I am addicted! I watched them all ( I seriously have a problem ).

So I after I watched all of them I went on his twitter suffering from a withdrawal of bertie, so I went back on his twitter, I don't know about you but I just tweet to all of my favourite YouTubers all of the time, I sent him a tweet saying "Hi, just found your YouTube, I love it".

I left the computer alone so I could finally revise for my GCSE's only to get a little tweet coming from my iPhone. I looked at it and I dropped my phone, I was numb. "He replied! He replied!". I brought myself to pick up my phone off the carpet.

The tweet read 'Hey thanks, I like the fans feedback.' I was dying, he replied and if that wasn't enough I turned onto the interactions tab, "HE FOLLOWED ME, OH MY GOSH!".

At this point I thought my day literally cannot get any better!

I got a text from my Bestfriend Jamie, *ahhh* I'be had a crush on him since I was 7 years old. He is always playing rugby and it shows it on his body 'yum'. The text said 'Hey Babe, just finished rugby I'm outside your front door want to come 'have fun'? ;) xxxx'

Did I forget to mention we make out a lot but we aren't boyfriend, Girlfriend. He has to many responsibilities.


	2. Jamie

I put on some lippy and ran downstairs. I opened the front door and I was greeted by Jamie grabbing my waist. "Ssh, my parents are inside".

"We'll do you want to go to the park?"

I thought about his offer, I have got revision and Bertie? But for a little while it would be okay.

We hung out on the swings watching the hustle and bustle of London go past whilst Jamie tells me about how he has a chance of making it onto a professional club, I zone out for a bit distracted by a cute old couple. "Sophie, are you listening" he said poking my arm. "Yeh, but look at that couple aren't they cute, one day I want that?".

"Shut up, your such a sap. Anyways I've got to go, I've got other plans. See you later". He pecked me on the cheek and ran off until he was out of sight.

Walking home I got a direct message from Bertie on twitter, "Hey, I thought you would send me a message, but you seem cool thought we could talk?".

'Is this actually happening?' I thought to myself while slamming the front door. I decided to respond, changing my message about 50 times I settled on a weakly "Hey yeh you too so tell me about yourself?".

Over the next few days Bertie and I exchanged over 8000 messages! I felt like I knew him better than anyone. He makes me feel so welcome, it just so happens we live 3 streets away! We are going to meet up this Saturday at the park. I don't know what to wear the only boy I really hang around with is Jamie and he doesn't care, as I said I have known an fancied him since I was seven, considering he has known me for 8 years I can wear whatever. Bertie on the other hand he is so good looking I will look like I was in a rubbish bag anyway.

I just wore my torn black skinny jeans a white Lacoste polo shirt. I walked to the swings where we had decided to meet I was there for a few minutes, that's when I saw a tall thin boy with the most colourful outfit I have ever seen, it was obviously Bertie. We just hugged each other randomly as a greeting, I feel as if I've known him for years


	3. Bertie

We literally were on the swings for 5 hours. We talked. A lot. I never realised how easy it was to talk to someone, yeh Jamie was easy to talk to but all we talked about was him, Bertie actually cared about what I was talking about.

He told me all about himself and I to him. He knows about Jamie, he is the first person I have told. He seems to think that Jamie is a bit of a douche, I thought that was a bit harsh seen as they had never met.

It had started to rain so we decided to go inside my house, I know what your thinking I have only just met this guy and he is going in my bedroom, I think I lack regards for my own safety or something? All I know is Bertie is hot, I think I know all about him and we are very close, what can I say?

"Hey Bert do you want a drink?"  
"No thanks Soph"  
"Well I'm getting a coke, be right back".  
I left me phone in my room, that's when Jamie called, I don't even know why Bertie did this but he answered my phone.

I walked in the room to find Bertie  
Looking white in the face holding my phone. "Bertie what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Your phone rang, that boy Jamie. Well he heard the fact that I am well a boy then said ' That dirty little slut is cheating on me isn't she? Whoever you are I will be there in two minutes and your life will not be worth living' And then he hung up. Didn't you say he was like 7ft and a almost professional rugby player?"  
"Bert, don't answer my phone, secondly we are just friends, ill talk to him we are Bestfriends I'm sure I will calm him down."

I think I could anyway but I didn't want to lose Bertie, but I felt the stabbing pains which Jamie had left by calling me the worst 3 words I have ever geared come out of his mouth, 'Dirty Little Slut'. We are/were Bestfriends or was I just imaging it I felt raw but numb at the same time all the while Bertie locking himself in my bathroom.


	4. Help!

What am I supposed to say to him exactly, I know what he is going to do hit someone or worse, it's not the first time he would have hit me but I don't want it to happen again. Bertie has locked himself in the bathroom but I'm sure he will hear. What will he actually do to me? Poor Bertie he has no idea what he has got himself into.

"Bertie." I shouted "Stay in there and do not make a sound he will be here soon!" I could here the clock ticking I am seriously that nervous.

BANG BANG BANG! "Get out here you dirty little whore and bring your filth with you!"

I opened the door an he burst in. He slammed the door and pinned me against it. He smacked me, it's hurt like a bugger but if I made a noise Bertie would here. "Jamie I would never cheat on you, never. Plus we aren't even exclusive, you didn't want to be. And I know your with other girls I am not even that naive!"

"Who do you think you are Sophie you are supposed to be my friend you know I.. I like you, why would you even say that?"

"Jamie look calm down you know how I feel we are just waiting I'm not old enough for me to show you my commitment"

*Here is the thing I have fancied him since I was 7. When I was 7 he was 10 considering I'm fifteen he is actually 18 so it's illegal for anything to happen.

Jamie took a moment to consider the possibilities " Fine, but you owe me and you are going to pay the debt in some way I will pick you up tomorrow after school in my car and we can 'sort it out' then. I won't bother finding him just don't take me for granted, you know your not the only girl I can have." Then he ran out the door, I didn't call Bertie down till he was out of sight.

"Bertie come down he's gone."I shouted up the stairs. I knew he heard what was said but I don't think he knew that Jamie hit me see I told him a lot about Jamie just not that he hit me. He doesn't do it a lot but its embarrassing. Look at that freak he is 18 and beats her up you'd think she would just leave him. I thought about it the first time but I'm in love with him what can I do?

Bertie came rushing down the stairs to see if I was all right, he saw the tear stains on my cheek, then he saw the big red mark. I knew he saw it but he didn't say anything he just let me cry into his shoulder. I knew Bertie, I knew he would have tried to stop Jamie but we only just met he can still get away without a bruise and that's what I want.

We sat on my bed watching Bertie's YouTube videos him cringing while I try to imitate the faces that he pulls. I never knew anyone that had tried to cheer me up without trying to kiss me before, and I like it.

"Sophie" Bertie began to ask, "he says you owe him. What does that mean?"

"Don't worry he isn't going to do anything bad to me if that's what you're thinking, he knows I'm 15 but I don't know what I will have to do. ... It's not your fault though its because I told him I knew about the other girls see, he blames me cause I'm not able to give him what he wants.

"That's sick!" Bertie responded.

"I guess so but, he is nice it isn't going to be bad it just sounds like it. I promise."

My parents walked in shortly after, Bertie said hello but quickly excused himself, he said he would be outside my house when Jamie dropped me off tomorrow.

I texted Jamie, 'I am sorry, you know how I feel xx'


	5. After school

School went to fast, it was unsettling. Before I knew it the shiny red Nissan juke pulled up infront of the school, I automatically just jumped in. Oops! Wrong car I had to say sorry and awkwardly excuse myself from the car, woops!

Jamie saw me get out of the car and shouted across to me "Oi you muppet, I have a blue car?" It made me blush I am so forgetful I thought it was red, eeek. I walked over to the car and pecked him on the cheek through the window and got in the car. He kissed me and said "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I know you would never cheat on me. I don't know why I thought you would?" I felt a huge sigh of relief.

Jamie stroked my cheek. Oh no no he is rubbing off the foundation. Oh no he saw the bruise. "Sophie," Jamie began. "I did that didn't I?"

"Look you didn't mean to and I can cover it up easily."

"Sophie it's purple for God sake!" Jamie shouted frustratedly. "Look I owe yo..." Jamie cut me off before I could finish. "I didn't come to pick you up because you owe me, I know you don't if anything I owe you. So I have planned something special for us if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't" I replied

We pulled up outside my house 2 hours later where Bertie was waiting for me to get home. Jamie got out of the car and greeted Bertie, then he kissed me passionately and left. He never does anything like that, I know why he did it now but it left me on edge. I went inside my house with Bertie said hello to my parents and went upstairs to finish off my homework with him.

"So Soph, how did it go?" Bertie asked witha look of worry on his face. " I'm guessing it wasn't that bad seen as he didn't try to beat me to a pulp or is that a bad sign?" I knew he thought that he made me do something bad but actually, I saw a whole new side to him. Not necessarily new but the side that made me like him in the first place aside from the silky blonde hair and his blue eye which if i look into makes me feel like I am lost a sea.

"Bert, it went better than anything has ever. He showed up at school apologised for everything and asked me if i would like to go on a propper date with him, of course I said yes. He took me for dinner then to the cinema. And for once he asked about me he actually cared, not like before it was one of the best days of my life. Other then the day i met you obviously."

Bertie then smiled crookedly, something came over me a wave of awkwardness I don't know why it would but it did. Strange


	6. Feelings

Bertie excused himself shortly after I knew he felt it too. He told me he would text me later and arrange something soon. I miss Bertie when he is gone, he is my Bestfriend and I couldn't imagine my life without him truely.

I was worried as he didn't text when he said he would but Jamie did. I spent the whole night talking to Jamie about myself and him which was great. He hasn't gone back to how it was before, he had changed. He changed for me. I didn't get a text of Bertie that night, the thought glimmered across my mind but soon vanished as I thought about Jamie's rock hard abs.

Bertie text me the following day at lunch, "Hey Sophie sorry I didn't text you Roy needed some help with something, wondering if you want to hang out after school with me and my friends? xx" He wants me to meet his friends that sounds cool but according to Bertie his friends are nothing like him, that I think means be scared very scared.

I wanted to make sure there were no problems so I told Jamie that I was going to hang out with Bertie and his friends who were probably guys, but he seemed fine with it. Maybe he actually has changed? I'm sorry if you think i am going on but I am trying to come to terms with it because it is a big adjustment. I am starting to believe it now, again sorry I will just shut up now, yeh?

So I started walking to Bertie's I actually haven't been in his house yet so i hope i don't go into the wrong one you lot know my previous reputation don't you? So whilst walking to Bertie's I see a load of rowdy boy's behind me so I run, as they were shouting things like "Oi, Gorgeous" which is frankly way to awkward for me to deal with.

I knocked on what i thought was bertie's big red front door, the door opens YAY it's him! (1-1 Awkward situation's). Then he said his mates would be here in a minute, there were about 3 walking down. " Bert these guys on the way here, I think there was about 3 anyways were shouting 'Oi, Gorgeous' at me and I kind of ran away cause I was embarassed." Oh noo I ran away from Bertie's friends they are gonna hate me. Not to mention Bertie seemed really mad, really mad at me even though he said nothing.

*Bertie's Point of Veiw*

Did they actually do that to me, I told them I liked her! I cannot believe them! I guess they never saw her before but they need to make a good impression. You see the reason I am actually introducing her to my friends is because ever since she told me about Jamie taking her on a super romantic date, I got really jealous but if i make a move on her Jamie will kill me. You see when he first saw me he whispered to me 'You touch her and I will KILL you'. Now my friends will keep that awkwardness away and stop me making a move.


	7. Dom, Harrison and Roy

*Bertie's Point of view*

There was a knock on the door I kew it was then so I told Sophie that i would talk to thewm so it wouldn't be awkward. I opened the front door pushed Dom back who was ready to go inside and walked out after him. "Bert you should have seen this gi.." Roy started, to furious to let them get away i cut him off and began " I DID, THAT'S SOPHIE, YOU IDIOTS! Do you realised how annoyed she was? I invited you guys over so you could help me not tell her I like her and you lot scream at her in the street!" Harrison saw how angry i was and tried to calm me down. I set down a few boundaries for them and let them in.

What have I done?

*Sophie's point of view*

All I could hear was mumbled shouting from Bertie then the door opening. 3 Boys walked in followed by Bertie. The first I got told was roy he was just taller then me about 5'6 he had dark brown hair and chocolate eye of which you could get lost in, he was very good looking. The second was apparently Harrison, He was tall about 5'10 but not a patch on Jamie he had brown hair and a warm welcoming smile. Dom he was gorgeous, better looking then bertie not as tall but his eyes had a sparkle (I still would prefer Bertie). These were the boys that shouted at me in the street Definitely.

They apologised for what they said on the street. Dom sat on the sofa next to me and within 20 minutes of me being there he was stroking my leg, I think he is a bit of a creep. Bertie saw it and glared at him till he stopped. I will tell you though Harrison was so nice, I would consider him to be one of the nicest people i have ever met. Roy, Roy, Roy. He was nice hansome but he had this pull to him. You could almost feel the whole room gravitating around him just as Bertie had described to me on twitter that beginning day.

Bertie kept having conversations with them out of the room in the kitchen. It was suspicious but i trust Bertie I'm sure it isn't something bad. I told him I needed to go toilet and I went upstairs. May I just add his house was very nice. I ended up walking into his room, it was really messy. But there was a laptop on his bed, a laptop on his desk and a massive Mac on his desk.

There were tissues by the side of his bed...Ewww. But I was looking at his camera when i knocked his mouse and suddenly his mac came to life. It was on Facebook. My facebook, he probably was just sending me a message. Strange though.

I finally found the toliet. Then I rushed back down stairs where I found Dom talking to Bertie in whispers "Bert, she is fit." Dom I actually hate him at this point. "Dom, shut up she is coming down soon, and you dare tell her i like her I will not talk to you I'm serious." Is this true, Bertie liked me why, why didn't he say anything to me? "Bert why don't you say something to her?" Finally Dom is actually useful for something. "It's complicated, but basically she has this on and off boyfriend called Jamie they aren't exclusive or anything. The problem is the he is nearly 7ft and is a proffesinal rugby player. I would say something but he went mad the other week hit her trying to go after me. He said sorry to her or whatever but when he was saying hello to me he whispered to me 'You touch her and I will KILL you' so you know I would but she i think is in love with him too." Jamie hasn't changed he is a dirty lying pig why would he even do that? "Bert you are into some wacky S & M" No I seriously hate Dom at this point. "Shut up she is coming!"

I ran down the stairs, I didn't say anything but i quickly excused myself. I had to deal with Jamie.


	8. That Girl

I left Bertie's house furious. I decided I would run to Jamie's flat, I took me about 10 minutes to get there but it gave me time to think. What was I gonna say to him? I felt strong, I never really did before but something had to be done it wasn't right, Bertie never did anything wrong. All Bertie has ever done is been there for me and I have only been friends with him a few weeks.

I arrived at Jamie's I looked up to his window. I saw a what I thought was the back of a topless girl pressed against the window. He isn't even bothering in hiding it. Do I mean that little to him? This has to be a joke. Jamie had actually given me a key when he picked me up that day. Stupid mistake. Thought cause the girl is there he won't hit me. To be honest I wouldn't care if he did.

You see I think when Bertie was professing his love for me to Dom, I noticed my feeling for the first time. They were strong. I don't know how it happened but within a few weeks I had fallen in love with Bertie and this felt real. I could be with him if I did this. That's what compelled me to do it.

I went upstairs and listen to the groaning and screeching from that girl. Then I heard my name, Jamie was saying it over and over again. Didn't that girl mind or was her name Sophie if so that's sick, he knows I know he has been with other girls but not since he turned 'good' supposedly.

I slammed the door open and screamed "You DIRTY LIAR!" Oh my gosh I saw to much nudity. I didn't mind Jamie oh how I would miss his body, but that girl disgusting! She wasn't even pretty! "SOPHIE!" Jamie shouted as if he was shocked. " I know what you said to Bertie! Do you think I am stupid? You even have me a key to your flat. I thought you loved me!" I was on the verge of crying but I held it together for Bertie.

"Sophie we weren't exclusiv.." He started. "I don't care about that slut anymore, I care about my Bestfriend Bertie the one who is actually there for me unlike you! You know what we are done, for good you only want me for sex and cause I can't give it to you, you go to someone else. Guess what I'm in love with Bertie he's better than you. I am finally free from your crap! We are done. Take care Jamie." That felt amazing over then the crippling pain I feel in my heart.

I needed to recover. I ran home got ice cream and lay in bed. I got a text of Bertie soon after he asked me what I was up to I told him I was going off the grid for two weeks, I've had some stress but that I will be back to normal soon. What I am not a whore I loved Jamie, I can't bounce from boy to boy. I loved Jamie with all my heart and I need to be in my own to get over that. I turned my phone off and I left it under my bed for the whole two weeks


	9. Two weeks later

I finally recovered. I was still deeply heart broken as you could tell by an F in one of my mock GCSE's, but I could finally talk to people properly without wanting to cry within two minuites beacuse they reminded me of Jamie. I finally turned on my phone to find 100 direct messages on twitter of Bertie, a Facebook message from Jamie, 3 friend requests from Dom, Roy and Harrison. Worst of all i had 200 text's mainly all of Bertie and Jamie but still.

I decided to read Jamie's first because I felt I was strong enough. they basically summed up to apologies from him but the last two were threats, not good. One read "If you don't reply I will damage something you 'love'." Thats when i got really paniced the second one followed suit. He has hurt Bertie hasn't he. I went straight on to Bertie's texts.

They were asking me what was wrong, why i was going off the grid, the same as the direct messages. Then I saw it. Messages saying jamies name, but then another name came up. Bethan. Once I had read through all of the messages the story pieced together. Jamie had gone to Bertie's house and was going to beat him up only to notice that Bertie was with another girl, and they were kissing.

That hurt alot but the problem is Bertie doesn't know I like him, it isn't his fault even though I blame my heart ache on him. I am going to pretend as if I heard nothing, and I feel nothing. Bertie's texts indicate he does like this girl a lot, and he wants me to meet her. I don't know what to say but I can't ignore him, he's my best friend. I would turn to Jamie, but he is gone now. Jamie and I are done.

I need to move on, over Jamie, over Bertie. The thing is I had a little crush on someone. I know, I know. What about Bertie? What about Jamie? Well thing is the day I met Bertie's mates I had a little crush on one, no it's not Dom. For God sake he is a perv, good looking but a perv. Also as nice as Harrison is he isn't my type. It's Roy. I don't know what to do, I know Bertie liked me but he is with Bethan.

I thought all I could do is text Bertie back. 'Hey, I'm back. I know what Jamie said to you, I was mad thats why I ran out the other day. I ran to his flat and he was cheating on me. I broke up with him and I needed space from everyone. I would love to meet Bethan. Could you do me a favour? Give me Roy's number, Roy Arvatz? He seems nice xD xx'. He cannot have minded That text was polite and told him everything. I just hope Roy doesn't mind.


	10. That boy Bertie

**Bertie's Point of view**

I really like Bethan. I am glad Dom set us up. It is still wierd that he has been out with her, I have a feeling they have done stuff even though Dom said they haven't, it worries me. I still like sophie though but I can't do anything, Jamie came over to the park when I was there with Bethan. It was really wierd he said I was just like him and I would hurt her too. Mostly he said I was to good for her. He doesn't even know Bethan why would he say that.

I have missed Sophie a lot. I have walked to her house everyday, it seems stalkerish but I love her as a friend aswell as having a massive crush on her. I could see her out of her window, she justs sits there and cries. Just crying. I want to hug her and tell her I can make it all better, but I can't. Jamie would kill me he is with her still I am guessing. I think the reason she is crying cause of my friends, I get the feeling they have screwed everything up for us, I didn't think it was that bad for her to cry so much.

It was then I got a text. It was from Sophie. My heart skipped a beat. the text read 'Hey, I'm back. I know what Jamie said to you, I was mad thats why I ran out the other day. I ran to his flat and he was cheating on me. I broke up with him and I needed space from everyone. I would love to meet Bethan. Could you do me a favour? Give me Roy's number, Roy Arvatz? He seems nice xD xx' . I was reading about Jamie, that made me even more confused about our meeting in the park, did he mean she liked me? No, he probably just assumed again. Then I saw Roy. She likes Roy.

ROY ARVATZ! Why does he get everyone he wants, he is not worth her time of day. Not that I am but, he will just use her and make it look it's her fault when they break up. They seriously not last more than 3 months I am telling you that much. But even so, I can't wait 3 months for her while she falls hopelessly in love with my best mate!

Another thing struck me though. 'I would love to meet Bethan.' She has no feelings for me at all. Jamie did assume that she liked me. I feel cruel for texting her about him though she obviously really did love him. No no no no no no! I know what she is doing! Roy is her rebound! She is going to use him! Roy is my mate but he needs to learn that girls can play him aswell as him playing them. I texted her him number with a kiss at the end.

She text me back, 'Missed you Bert. xx'. I was to out of it at this point my emotions have made me start crying. Seriously I sound really Gay don't I?

**Sophie's point of view**

I wonder what Roy is like on his own, probably not like Bert. Then again no one is, he means so much to me. I don't know if I will be able to do this, date his best friend I mean. Not even date flirt with him. I hope that I don't hurt or offend Bertie. I would do anything for him at this point. I missed him. I haven't seen him in ages, lets pay him a visit, shall we?

I ran. I missed him a lot.

I knocked on his big red front door. His mum answered ask me if I was bethan's friend I said no, I told her I was Bertie's friend. She let me go up to his room where aparently he was editing his new video. I knocked on his door. " Mum, I am kind of busy. Go away please?" He said without looking at who it was. I'm sure he will be shocked. "Bert, am I old enough to be your mum?" I said. Bertie had stopped moving, he turned his head slowly to see me. After tripping to get out of his chair he hugged me for what seemed to be 5 minutes.

" Soph, what are you doing here? I was sorry worried about you! I missed you a lot! And you have missed alot, and what is this about Jamie? What is this about Roy? Do you like him or something or are you looking for a rebound?" Bertie was jumping out of his seat asking me these questions. I needed to tell him about Jamie and everything that had happened but the problem was, every time I heard Jamie's name I felt a crippling pang of pain in my heart.

I told him everything about Jamie other than my feelings towards him. I told him about the crying, the pain. I didn't want to tell him about the girl in his flat, but I had too. I had to tell someone. He wouldn't tell anyone he was my best friend. Even though I swear he couldn't understand me at this point I was crying so much, my breathing and talking had turned into a blur of slurs.


	11. Back to Him

t turns out Roy and I have a lot in common. We had been texting for about a week, I was dropping hints for him to ask me on a date but he wasn't getting it. Maybe he was resisting for Bertie's sake. But Finally he asked me out on a date. For once I was actually excited. It was on saturday in the centre of London, we were going to hang out and do some shopping.

I asked Bertie how I could impress him. Bertie seemed annoyed by this, I hope that he doesn't mind us going on a date. After when Bertie didn't reply I went on to twitter. He had been tweeting a lot. About me. I thought he was going out with Bethan but apparently he doesn't hide his feeling for me even though I can access his twitter easily. Unless he did it on purpose, I don't know?

why would he post it though. I needed to talk to him face to face. I went round to his house, his sister let me in saying he was up in his room. I walked in without knocking. Big mistake. Bethan or what I assumed was bethan was on his lap and they were making out. I ran out of his room. I said bye to his sister and ran to Jamie's crying. Why him, why did I choose to let all my hard work go to waste.

Jamie was in, no one was there. He looked a mess. Is it possible that he was suffering as much as I was? I walked into his flat. I ran up to him and kissed him. His face was wet, with tears. I tasted alcohol on his breath. Didn't he have a big trial event for making it onto his rugby today. I was sure he did. Have I recked his future?

He stood up still holding me in his arms. I wasn't touching the floor. How I missed him. I felt whole again to be with him. He kept saying "I am so sorry, I love you." That's the first time he has ever said that.

That was the last thing I could remeber. I woke up in his bed. I was in my underwear. What had happened! Have I actually done it. Thats when Jamie walked in with only his trousers on. Hard to forget those abs. He was holding a tray with some breakfast on, "for me?" I asked him. I was really worried if something had happened. I also have my date with Roy today. "OH NO! what are my parents going to think! I didn't come home!" I screeched without thinking. They are going to kill me. Wait I will just tell them I slept round Bethan's house, yeh. I can get Bertie to tell her to Certify that.

"Don't worry, Soph. Last night was great. I missed you so much. I saw a whole new side to you!" he said. That was it I had done it then. "So I slept with you.." I said with Jamie cutting me off so I couldn't finish. "No, no, no! Don't you remember. It was all a fake then. You sat up all night and told me everything. All of your problems, saying I love you Jamie every two sentences you said. And you don't remember!"

I felt so bad, I did love him but I don't, I can't get back with him it isn't healthy. "Look Jamie. I do love you, I want to go back to how we were just friends. What happened last night wasn't fake or a mistake. It just can't happen again. I've got a date today. I want your advice. Look I know it's hard but I need you. And you obviously need me. What happened to your rugby trial yesturday? Did you forget?" He looked shocked. As if He thought I wouldn't remember but he didn't look remorseful He told me how he had it moved it back so he could go after me, and last night meant the world to him, and he would do anything to keep me even if it was just as friends.

He hugged me, said He had some of my clothes at his house, from when I've had to get changed there. He let me get changed, I didn't remember the outfit but I doubt he would lie. He offered to give me a lift in his car into Central London as he had to go there today aswell. It was a bit weird, but I am glad me and him are friends again. He said he would text me a we could hang out again soon. I really did miss him.


	12. Roy meet the New Sophie

Bertie, I know he was dating Bethan but I couldn't hold back the tears, I really do like him. I never knew how much but now I do, what they were doing looked like it was going somewhere, I don't trust her. Anyway time to meet Roy, Roy Arvatz. He send we were meeting in starbucks. I checked my makeup in Jamie's car, it looked alright not that I had been up all of the night.

Roy texted me telling me he was here, jamie pulled up around the corner from starbucks, and said he had to go lucky it was near where he had to go. I pecked jamie on the cheek and told him I would see him soon. I started walking, thinking about my outfit. I was wearing converse black skinny jeans a white blouse and a leather jacket. I swear I didn't own these clothes but I did like the new look. More rock and roll. And I had smoky eye make up on so it matched perfectly other than my deep red lipstick.

I walked into starbucks, Roy was sitting at a table holding a coffee. Of which he dropped as he looked at me. Oh god did I look stupid? I must have done. I started bitting my lip probably recking my lipstick, I walked over to roy and pecked him on the cheek. "Hi Roy, I must look awful, if it would cause you to drop your coffee?" I said. He looked startled. He had a look of awe in his eyes for a moment but it seemed to last a life time. "N..No, you look a..amazing." He stuttered.

Roy and I talked for a while. Then we decided to walk around. I had to ask him about Bertie, what has he said about, about liking me. I like Roy alot though. He is amazingly good looking, compared to me I am just a plain jane. He is a few inchs taller than me, which is cute. His hand fits in mine perfectly. I never thought someone would be as easy to date as Jamie. He says all the right thing. I think something is going on though Boys kept staring at us, him I think, with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Roy?" I began. "All these girls keep looking at you I must be lucky. So do you have a lot of girlfriends then. I don't mean to be intrusive, I am just wondering. I don't really mind". Gosh that was one awkward question Sophie. Well done make a fool of yourself yet again. "I have a few girlfriends. And those girls keep looking at you, not me aswell as boys may I just add. You are literally smoking hot." He replied before looking at me playfully and kissing me on the lips.

"Roy, I have to ask you something. You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" I asked. I had to ask what was going on with Bertie. It was driving me mad. "Sure, Soph what is it?" Roy replied casually. "I know Bertie, 'likes' me I heard him talking to Dom about it. The thing is why is he know with Bethan. Don't worry I don't like him, it's just why wouldn't he just tell me about what Jamie said to him?" Roy looked at me quizically. "Bertie, likes you yes but the problem is, he loves you as a friend. He knew you liked Jamie, and he knows that he needs to be there for you. So Dom set him up with his ex Bethan. You know so he could get over you. I think he is getting better, slowly. He gave me his premission to go out with you."

Roy is so kind I appriciated his kindness but I was confused by one part, 'ex Bethan'. why would Dom do that, I know he is friends with Bertie but still. He must know that she can get him over me. "Dom has had sex with Bethan hasn't he?" I asked Roy. He looked at me so shocked. He looked at me as if he was amazed by me. "How the hell do you know that, Bertie didn't even figure it out?" Roy exploded. "There is only one reason Dom would think Bertie can get over someone and thats through sex. And there is only one way Dom would know she has had sex. Uhhh! I hate him seriously!" I shouted. Roy calmed me down eventually. I don't know if i should tell Bertie though, I want him to be happy, but he is a virgin I know that. He needs to know.

Roy and I went shopping. We hung out kissed a little. Then went for some food. I knew Jamie was in London, but I didn't expect to see him. He was walking out of topman when he saw us. He walked over to Roy and I. I gave him a hug. He had to pick me up for me to reach. I introduced him to Roy as he was just stranding there like a lemon. I told Jamie we were going to get something to eat. I asked Roy if I could invite Jamie along, He said yes as he happens to like jamie. Jamie seemed to be happy at the invite. He tagged along.

Jamie told embarassing stories about me from when I was a kid, and Roy was wetting himself. My face was scarlet by the time we left. I could barely eat I was so embarassed. I knew Jamie would do this, but I didn't mind, niether did Roy. Jamie asked if Roy and I needed a lift home, we politely declined. We were having to much fun to go home. It was getting Dark so we went to Roy's house.

I hung out with him but at seven I told him I had to leave I had been out all night and not told my parents where I have been, he walked me to my front door kissed me, and told me he would text me. I had to say I would be busy the next few days. I love my new look and I think I am going to make it me. So I am going shopping. I like the new me, friends with Jamie, Dating Roy, Best friends Bertie. I am not going to cry about things anymore. I am just going to deal.


	13. He didn't really care

It was time to meet Bethan properly, not while she is on top of Bertie, and with the guys around especially Roy. I really like him, he his good looking I cool, honest and we get on really well. If only he was Bertie. I need to text Bertie ask him when all of us should meet up. He texted the boys we all Agreed to meet up after school on Monday at Bertie's house as his mum wasn't in. It sounded great. I am still considering telling Bertie about Bethan and Dom.

I felt stronger the new me was tough and had Roy aswell. Roy and Jamie got on, why couldn't Bertie do that? I met Roy before we walked to Bertie's, so we could 'hang out' a little before hand. He told me he really liked my new look. I found him so sweet but I have a feeling he is going to ask if we are official any day soon, that sounds great to anyone else but I am currently in a 'love square'. Jamie, Bertie, Roy and me. If I go official with Roy I have a feeling it will upset the balance of things.

Never the less I am staying with Roy for the time being, I am not using him, he makes me happy and I could have much stronger feelings for him one day. Anyways Roy and I were acting really lovey dovey, when we turned up at Bertie's. It was strange because I have never really been like this with anyone before. I like it.

We knocked on Bertie's big red front door.

*Bertie's point of view*

I opened the door and they were just snogging right there. "Don't worry about anyone else guys, just keep sucking face." I said. No response. "Yep, that's about right. Come on in guys" I said whilst shoving them. Roy looked at me with a glare as if to say 'what the hell are you doing I was in there'. I don't know if I can take it much longer them too. It's been playing on my mind for a while, so I have been spending more time with Bethan. We don't talk like we used to, all we go in make out and then she goes home. She doesn't care about me well I doubt she does before whenever she was with Dom me and her were so close we talked all the time, she always came to me when she had a problem. Now all she wants to do I think is have sex. Don't get me wrong I am a boy, but I don't want to unless it's with someone that I really like or even love.

Look at them, they are all over each other, Roy knows I liked her, but I did give him permission, why did I do that! I could have said something to her, maybe she would have shared the same feelings as me and if not I could have done everything within my power to make it better between us. Now I have to put up with Bethan snogging me when we are alone, she won't even want to talk. And Sophie and Roy, they fit. Not to mention Sophie's new look is amazing, she is amazing in any look, way shape or form. I am falling for her, and I don't see myself every getting up ever again. I have to speak to her, but when...

*Sophie's point of view*

Roy's lips are stained red with my lipstick, he is just walking around with bright red lip, no one has cared to tell him. He is such a cute idiot. I think Bertie and Bethan have fallen out though, they aren't speaking, I think it's time I speak to Bertie alone. I need to ask him about Bethan, about Dom. I need to tell him about when I walked in his room the other day, with Bethan on top of him, about me being so hurt that I ran to Jamie for support. But I can't I am not able to hurt him, if he does like Bethan I will be hurting him. If I tell him about Jamie he will need to know about what I saw in his bedroom. I need to tell him about Jamie. I will leave out everything about Bethan I will say I just missed Jamie.

"Bertie, can I talk to you?" I asked as politely as possible. He looked at me as if he understood, that there was something missing between us and we need to talk about it. We went outside. The cold air on my face was refreshing. We sat on the bench at the end of his garden, it was slightly damp but was stable. "Bert, something is missing, and we need to talk. But I need to tell you something really important first." He looked at me in recognition that something was missing but his eyes were full or curiosity, I didn't know how to break it to him. "you know how Bethan went out with Dom for a bit..." I started, could I do this to him? He nodded "...Well thing is Dom didn't tell you something, and I know you and Bethan are pretty full on but...but Dom and Bethan.. Bethan and... They had sex.". I felt so bad the moment I said it, Bertie looked angry, though he didn't do anything to be honest he didn't really seem to care much.

I told him everything, I mean everything about when I heard about his feelings for me and when I walked in and how Jamie had conforted me. I sat there with him for a few minutes then he said "Can we go for a walk. So no one can see us please?". What was that supposed to mean, no one can see us, but I couldn't decline. He is Bertie, after i have told his all that I can't just leave him here on his own while I go off and kiss Roy infront of him."Yeh, sure. I would love too.". We walked for about 5 minutes until we reached a cafe. He bought me a hot chocolate and sat in the corner. He told me about how bethan wasn't really intrested in him and that she was just trying to sleep with him as a favour for Dom. She only wants to be with Dom she was madly in love with him, he broke up with her so he could be with other girls.

Then he kissed me. His lips were soft, supple and gentle yet with so much force behind them. The situation was so juxaposed; we were in a greasy cafe with builders bums everywhere, against the action of the most romantic kiss of my life. My head was hot, as if it was the middle of summer, my palms were sweating. The butterfly7s in my stomach had go mental. All I wanted to do was hold Bertie close and never let him go, never let bethan have him, never be taken away by neither Roy or Jamie. The sad thing though was it couldn't last and we would have to go back, I would go back into the arms of Roy who never did anything wrong. Who did nothing but treat me how I should be treated with respect and honesty. Bertie back to Bethan who would cheat on him in a snap second. It didn't seem fair. The kiss only lasted 5 seconds, it went to fast even though it seemed like an eternity.


	14. Threats

I didn't know what to say to Bertie. I had kissed his back it wasn't as if I was blaming it on him, what could I say? Roy had done nothing wrong in fact he was perfect. He got along with Jamie, and Bertie. He told me the truth. He was good look. He wasn't Bertie. I had fallen head over heals for Bertie, not because he was famous, not because he had money, because he was Bertie Gilbert my best friend and Sole mate. Why did I have to complicate things and go out with someone perfect! I can't just break up with Roy with no reason and if I tell him about Bertie is could reck their friendship. I can't cheat on him, it's wrong he doesn't deserve that. "Bertie I have to sort things out, I am leaving now.". I caught a glance at his face as I ran through the door, it was in shock but I know he will understand. I can't talk to him, I have to sort things out with Roy, make things right. I ran to Bertie's house I needed to get Roy take him away save him from the horrid truth. I noticed something though.

There was a boy in a yellow cap with blonde hair loitering in the street. Crap no. It's Dom. The arse followed us. He has seen everything I know he has. "Dom! Dom! I can explain! Please don't say anything!". He turned around with a mischievous look in his eye,"Look sugar I didn't see anything, what are you going to do for me to secure that. You know I couldn't care less about everyone falling out. You know what I want. How about I meet you in the park after school? In the park? We will have an 'intimate meeting' if you know what I mean. Tell anyone, I will tell everyone?" He had actually threatened what am I supposed to do now. "okay I will meet you." I replied. Dom grinned and I ran off to get Roy, just incase. Roy thought something was wrong I told him everything was great I just wanted him to walk me home. Bethan smirked and offered me what I thought were sarcastic regards. Uhhh I hated her so much!

He walked me home gave me a kiss at my front door, he didn't ask to come inside he sensed something was wrong. I asked him not to go back to Bertie's I told him Dom was being a bigger prat then usual and he would get on his nerves he promised and went home himself. I was thinking about what I could do when I got a direct message of Bertie on twitter asking, what am I sorting out and what does he have to do. I told him not to do anything, until I have dealt with Roy. I couldn't tell Bertie about Dom. I would have to have some security first. Only one thing comes to mind, it's wrong, but it is the only thing that I can do. Jamie. Jamie will beat him up that is going to far, but he can stop Dom doing anything to me or saying anything to Roy.

I called Jamie, I explained everything to him and asked him to help, he said he wasn't busy and that he would pick me up from outside the school in his car and drive me to the park. Jamie is the friend I have always needed. We never fit as a couple, we have always been friends deep down and he knows it as well as I do. I managed to get in the right car this time. He pecked me on the cheek and drove to the park he looked angry, he is very over protective, he is much like a bigger brother in that way. He would do anything to protect me. I set down some boundaries for him for example do not hit him, do not even try to get on with him and don't go to far. He gave me a piggy back to where Dom was standing. Dom's expression had changed from a smirk, to a scared frown. Jamie out me down, and went to speak to Dom. It must have been scary because Dom left the park running when Jamie was finished. Jamie assured me that Dom would not tell anyone, then asked me if I would like to get something to eat with him, I of course said yes.

I needed some advice from him, I need to know what to do, he knew me better than anyone, he could give me the right choice to make. We talked for a while whilst considering all of the options but it kept coming back to the only way to break up without destroying friendships. Stay with Roy until we break up properly and ask Bertie to carry on waiting until we end. It was cruel on my emotions, Bertie's and Roy's but the problem is Roy liked me and there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't that I didn't like him it was that I didn't like like him. Why did I have to mess with his emotions. The one hint I am dreading, telling Bertie. He will inevitably say that he doesn't care about his friendship with Roy as I mean more to him. That isn't what I want to happen. I want everyone to be happy.

I called Bertie to see if I could speak to him alone at his house, he was free. Jamie gave me a lift. In the car he told me about the most important game of rugby in his life, and how he wanted me there, how could I say no. It was in a few days he said I could take someone with me if I wanted, just try not to flaunt it I front of him. At that moment I only just realised the pain I was putting him through all of these guys in my life now, when before he was the only one. Before I only had girls as friends now I am in what I call my love square, which is fast approaching a triangle. I told him that I would love to meet anyone he thought was special. He said I was the only important girl in his life. I feel so sorry for him. We pulled up outside Bertie's house and Bertie was just sitting there waiting for me. There was a look of bereavement in Jamie's eyes as if he has lost someone. What have I done to him?

I got out of the car and thanked Jamie for the lift, when Jamie left Bertie led me up to his room. He kissed me again, I felt the same emotions as last time. It was truly magical but I had to push him away. I couldn't do it to Roy the boy who had always been there for me. Bertie looked at me, he wondered what was wrong, he had tears in his eyes. "Look, Bertie. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's that you and Roy are best friends and I will not hurt that in anyway. I wont break up with him, for no reason he doesn't deserve it. But I want to be with you more then anything!". Bertie was trying to hold back the tears, I could see them coming. I kissed him goodbye, "We can see each other though right?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't not see him, but my feelings were to strong. "We can but not alone, not yet."

I left Bertie's house crying. I knew he was crying too. I called him whilst I was walking home, I had to say sorry to him but he didn't answer. He was crying, he must have resented me. I texted him saying I was sorry. I had to go home, I couldn't take anything else. Dom had made everything more complicated and no matter how many threats Jamie made, it was still unsure if he would tell anyone. And poor Roy, I had cheated on him, he didn't deserve me but I couldn't tell him and I couldn't end things. Bertie. Bertie is the one I want and the one I needed, but he means more to me then my petty feelings. The only person I can really talk to now is Jamie, other than a few girls at school.


End file.
